1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for terminating multi-conductor flat flexible cable and in particular to a device which clamps the cable to assure correct positioning of the conductors thereof prior to effecting an insulation displation termination of the individual conductors.
2. The Prior Art
There has been a problem existing in the mass termination of multi-conductor cable caused by the fact that the conductors of the cable are not always on the correct centerlines at the point of termination. Clearly if the conductor has wandered from its correct position, one of two conditions will occur when termination is attempted. Either the conductor will be pushed aside by the terminal and not make effective contact therewith or the conductor could be shoved into a shorting condition with an adjacent conductor. Neither of these two situations is desirable.
Since neither of the foregoing conditions is within the control of the connector manufacturer, a better method and apparatus for effecting correct termination is clearly required. The electrical connector manufacturers have attempted to seek ways in which to assure correct spacing of the conductors at the point of termination. Two examples of such methods can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,068,912 and 4,077,695. The first of these patents shows a connector which squeezes the cable to effect movement of the conductors to properly spaced intervals. The second noted patent shows a hand tool which causes the conductors to be driven to the desired location prior to effecting termination. The present invention constitutes an improvement over the first of the noted patents.